ScarClan
by NotUpdating
Summary: Six Clans, not five, cannot make the forest thrive. If we work as six, the land will run red and the stars will fade. Meet ScarClan, the sixth clan, completely unknown of. And they just might bring doom to the forest.R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!
1. All Characters

**Okay, you all are going to hunt me down with pitch forks and kill me, I know, for not finishing a story and then starting a new one. I give you full permission to kill me. Just PLEASE : Can you first make me unconsious?**

**DISCLAIMER: This is loosely based on the Warriors books, although _I_ thought up all the names, and the plot.  
**

**LEADER** :**Icestar**- A dark brown she-cat, with white stripes

_APPRENTICE_: Moonpaw

**DEPUTY**: **Blackwing**- Strong and muscular tom, all black with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE_: Fishpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: Blueface- A white and gray tom

**WARRIORS:**

Spottednose- A intelligent but small she-cat, light golden with black spots

Rabbitfoot- A quirky tom, dark brown in color

_APPRENTICE_, Bushpaw

Treeflight- Got into trouble countless times, so was given a lame name as punishment, dark gray and black tom, with some golden

_APPRENTICE_, Foxpaw

Blazeheart- A pretty she-cat, a white mark on her paws and chest

_APPRENTICE_, Skypaw

Quicktail- A tom who can be very angry randomly, white tail with amber eyes

Paleflower- A light calico she-cat

Snowbird- A white she-cat with black paws

Lionclaw- A huge tom, he's part of the cause of most of any fight

Venomfang- A tom with a touchy personality, he is really big, and dangerous

Nighthawk- A gentle occasionally, but usually dangerous she-cat, think Pele, the goddess

**APPRENTICES:**

Foxpaw- An impatient she-cat, orange with a white splotch on her tail

Bushpaw- A brown she-cat, long hair, green eyes

Skypaw- A dreamy tom, light gray

Sunpaw- A dangerous tom, golden with darker flecks

Fishpaw- A quick and fast blue-silver tom

Moonpaw- A white she-cat, blue eyes, smart and fast

**QUEENS:**

Riverfur- A pretty, and caring she-cat, long hair, and dark gray-blue fur

_KITS_, Fawnkit, Wolfkit, and Shadowkit

Windear-A brown and white she-cat with long fur, bright blue eyes

_KITS_, No kits yet

Fawnkit- A light brown she-cat, with white spots on her back, timid and soft

Wolfkit- A strong tom, gray and white

Shadowkit- A bouncy she-cat, with raven-black fur

**ELDERS:**

Scarface- A old tom with a scarred face from battle

Noclaw- A former kittypet escaped from the Twolegs, was declawed

Dawncloud- A kind and gentle she-cat, young for being a elder, light orange and white fur

**There. That's who is who. I modeled some of the characters off friends.**

**MUH HA HA HA!!!!!**

**Aneis**


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Short, but at least it's something. **

The cats of StarClan gathered around their pool. A cat stepped forward, his piercing gray eyes staring into the others.

"I have an announcement." He yowled. "Some of the cats in the four Clans shall not stay in those Clans. They must form together, and make their own Clan!"

"Oh, come _on_! If we take apart the Clans now, how do we know that they will work together?" Meowed another cat.

_Six Clans, not five, cannot make the forest thrive. If we work as six, the land will run red and the stars will fade._

That was moons and moons ago, and now, the prophecy is forgotten.

**Ooh, shiver is your shoes.**

**Aneis**


	3. Wildfire

**Yay! Another chapter! I'm going to be gone from the 31-8th, so there won't be any until then.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yola! I made everything up, except for the name Wildfire (I went brain dead), so for the name Wildfire, I give a plushie to Skyfeather123, for her RAWSOME list of helpful names. I also don't own Warriors. :-P**

"Cats of ScarClan!" yowled Icestar. "I have an announcement. Gather around. All of you."

Soon, cats poured out of dens, or out from under scrub. Icestar _never_ called all the cats, unless what the announcement was extremely important. Icestar, the brown and white cat sat down in the dust, waiting for her clan to gather.

"Today, is the anniversary of…Wildfire's death. He was a brave and noble deputy, he shouldn't have gone." Icestar had sadness to her voice.

Wildfire was the deputy before Blackwing. Wildfire was strong, and brave, with a flame colored pelt, and he had white feet. He was very kind, and Icestar loved him, but he died. He went into the mountains to gather herbs for Blueface, and fell off a cliff. The Tribe cats brought the body out of the crevice, and laid it near the edge of the forest. Then Blackwing was deputy.

"But the past cannot be remade. We now have a deputy, strong and agile, who will protect us." Icestar meowed.

Blackwing bowed his head. To get praise from Icestar was rare. Icestar was proud, so she would hardly praise anyone.

Suddenly, Blueface burst out from his den. "Icestar! Everyone! StarClan has told me something!" he wailed.

Everyone looked at Icestar. She _hated_ having meetings interrupted, but he look of awe on her face said that she didn't mind.

Blueface wailed. "He told me that…we have to prepare for battle. Be strong. Fight…" he trailed off, fainting."

Icestar leapt down and ran into Blueface's den. She brought back some herbs. She chewed them up and stuck them into Blueface's mouth.

As Blueface slowly revived, Icestar asked, "Who is 'he'?"

Blueface gasped. "Wildfire."

**Dunn dunn DUNN!!! Why does Wildfire suddenly start acting up? And does Icestar still harbor feelings for him, or do they fall towrds someone else? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of ScarClan!**

**Aneis**


	4. Future

**!!!!GNIHTON NWO I**

**I don't know how long all this will last.**

Blackwing sulked. He passed around the den, bumping into different warriors. He needed someone to comfort him. Did Icestar still love Wildfire? Or were her feelings true to him alone? Were there any other cats?

Blackwing walked out of the den. He needed someone to talk to, now. He decided to talk to Blueface, the old medicine cat. He padded along into the thicket that held Blueface's den, only to find him awake.

Blueface was peering down at different leaves, throwing a rock into them. He chuckled, and he turned around and saw Blackwing.

"Ah, Blackwing! Just the cat I wished to see. Come here, I wish to tell you your fortune!" Exclaimed Blueface.

Blackwing seemed to hesitate, but agreed. "Okay, you old cat, what does StarClan predict for me?" he teased.

Blueface smiled. He threw the stone, and it landed upon some borage leaves. Blueface grinned. "I see there will be kits, of your blood." He threw the stone again. This time he frowned.

"Do you really want me to tell you the rest? Your future is a dangerous thing to have."

Blackwing again hesitated. Should he? "Yes." He replied.

"The stone has fallen upon cobwebs, marigold, and comfrey. You will suffer a great many wounds, broken bones, and infection. Now I will throw the stone one last time."

He proceeded to throw it, and gasped. The stone had landed on bright red berries, and Blackwing didn't need that interpreted.

"I am sorry, Blackwing. Live your time here well, and honor and protect the one you love."

**AHHH! Poor Blackwing, dead, but the good news is, he's gonna have kits (with someone! Eww! Not that he changed genders or anything...)!!! With who, though...the three eliglable she-cats are : NIGHTHAWK, ICESTAR, and...SNOWBIRD!!!**

**Remember...if they are Nighthawks kits, what could they grow up to be like? Dangerous?**

**Icestar: How the heck is she supposed to lead if she has kits???**

**Snowbird: A pretty she-cat, nice and caring...hm...**

**So who do you want ti to be? Who do YOU think it will be?**

**Aneis**


	5. In StarClan

**Yay! More! Keep reviewing, please! I love this story, though I will keep writing it even if I only get a handful of reviews.**

** I own quite a bit.**

Wildfire gazed down at the despairing Blackwing. He knew he shouldn't have guided the stone to the awful truth, but Icestar was _his_. He loved her, and was this how she repaid him? He didn't like Blackwing, even if she loved him.

Wildfire sighed. He decided to try to see if there was anything he could do to stop Blackwing and Icestar. No matter how much she loved him, it hurt him too much.

The orange and white cat left the pool, and went to some of the older cats. They would know what to do, even if he didn't.

He slowly padded to the den where the elders slept, for yes; there are elders in StarClan. He went inside, and singled out Mintbelly, Icestar's mother. The old she-cat was kind and gentle, and would offer good advice. She loved he daughter.

"Mintbelly?" he whispered, flicking his tail onto her shoulder. The old she-cat stirred, and opened one green eye.

"Wildfire…what brings you here?" she meowed softly.

"It's Icestar." At the name Mintbelly opened her eyes wider, "Let's go outside."

An orange and white tom, and a white and tan she-cat stepped outside. They walked over to the pool, where Wildfire called up the image of Icestar. Mintbelly gazed at her daughter, smiling.

"Is there a way to go down there so I could speak to her? I just want to talk to her." He meowed anxiously. Mintbelly hesitated.

"Well…when you visit a cat down there, you are materializing, that is why they can also smell you, and not just see you…you can also touch them, though it could drain some life force…" she continued.

Wildfire's eyes gleamed. "How do I get down there? I need to talk."

"You went in a dream, just a little while ago! It could drain _your_ life force, therefore leaving StarClan forever…but to do it, you would have to jump down into the pool, when her image is there. You have to do it either in a dream, or…you could do it when she's awake, but no one's ever done that. We don't know what could happen!"

"I'll do it." He thought.

Mintbelly yawned. "I'm going back to sleep, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

**What is Wildfire going to talk to Icestar about? DUN DUN DUNN!**

**Aneis**


	6. He is jealous

**Yes, dun dun dunn, more! **

Icestar smiled. It was her could-kit time. She loved Blackwing, and what better way to show it? Tomorrow, though she would see him.

Icestar slowly drifted off to sleep, when she smelled a sent from long ago, like burning brush and a raging fire. She gasped. There stood Wildfire, in all his glory. White and orange, and that mischievous smile that always adorned his face.

"Wildfire! Oh I-" she started, but Wildfire silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"Shh…shh, darling, stay still, just for one second…" Wildfire came near Icestar's head, and shot his paw out, knocking her out.

"Darling, you know I love you."

**: ( Here's some more) :**

Icestar shuddered. This was StarClan, for she had lost another life. She looked down into the pool, where on the ground Wildfire crouched over her body. She glared. Soon, more cats approached. Mintbelly ran over to comfort her daughter.

"Why, mother? Why did her do that?" she whimpered.

"It's because he's jealous." A deep voice resounded from the line of cats. "He loves you, and he knows that you love Blackwing."

"I know, but how could he do that? _Why?_" she cried, "Why, Blizzardstar, why?"

Blizzardstar hesitated, "We have learned of a prophecy. It has to do with ScarClan."

Icestar was surprised. A prophecy? These never came, and when they did, most of the time they resulted in death. The stars on StarClan's pelts glittered as if with hope, but in truth, most of them were despairing.

"We cannot tell you now, daughter, but you will learn." Mintbelly whispered.

"But what of Wildfire? He…he _raped_ me!" Icestar exclaimed.

"You have a strong tom under your nose. Show your love for him as much as you can. As for Wildfire, he is part of StarClan no more." Mintbelly whispered. The cats all faded away, when she awoke with sun shining on her face.

_"Show your love for him as much as you can…"_ Icestar thought. She smiled, and she knew she would.

**Yes, evil Wildfire! There will be more next time, so review of I will tear out your heart and devour it before it has even stopped beating.**

**Aneis**


	7. Training

**I decided I spent a little too much time on the whole Icestar-Wildfire-Blickwing thing. This chapter's just a momentary break, and I tried to add more detail.**

"Hey, Sunpaw, you want to go do some training?" Venomfang yowled across camp. Several sleepy cats poked their heads out of the dens they were in, still groggy from being awakened at sunrise.

The golden apprentice raced out of the apprentices' den, and in his rush her tripped over his paws. Venomfang cuffed him gently on his ear.

"A warrior never trips over his own paws. Let's get going." And the two stalked off to the training area.

Sunpaw was lost in thought. "Venomfang, why is your name Venomfang? I could never imagine your mother naming you Venomkit!" he mewed.

The huge tom stopped. "You ask too many questions!" he would have snapped, instead, he thought better of it. "When we get there, I'll tell you."

The two cats still silently padded into the soft, mossy training area. It was a clearing with a bright open sky above it. The two cats sat down. Venomfang wound his tail around his brown paws, and started to recite.

"Many moons ago, I was a day away from my warrior ceremony. I was out hunting when a huge snake came right across my path. It reared up, ready to strike me, but I was faster. I cuffed it hard on the head, and I killed it."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Sunpaw whined.

"Shut up! I'm getting there! I grabbed the snake, and I was going to carry it home, to show how brave and strong I was, but it was too heavy and long. I cut off its head and lower jaw, so I only had part of the snake to carry back. I was about halfway home when I heard a loud cry. Coming though the barricade to the camp was a huge badger! It was heading to the nursery! You were just a weak, small kit back then, and I knew neither you nor Windear could defend yourselves. Not to mention you brothers and sisters, and Icestar was also in there, trying to defend you all. Forgetting I had the snake in my mouth, I ran strait at the badger. I jumped on its head, and bit down hard. The badger immediately ran off, and we found it a few days later, dead from the venom of that snake. That's when Icestar gave me the name of Venomfang." He mewed.

Sunpaw still looked confused, his head cocked to the side. "But that still doesn't explain why your name wasn't ever Venomkit!" he mewed again. "What was it before?"

"Thistlepaw." He muttered. Sunpaw has to stifle a laugh; the huge tom seemed nothing like a _Thistlepaw_.

"Venomfang, if you saved Icestar's life, don't you think she would love you?" he asked.

Venomfang whipped around and cuffed Sunpaw in the head -hard. "Insolent kit!" he seethed, but then thought better of it. He let himself relax so the fur on his back would lay flat again. "I love Icestar- as a leader. I could never love her in any other way."

Sunpaw admitted a sigh of defeat. "Now can we train, instead of talking like elders?" he mewed.

"Hey, you were the one who started talking!" he teased back.

**Yayayayayaya! Sorry for not updating for a while.**

**I had to go to my ****Conscience's funeral.**


	8. An Announcement

**Joy! Another chapter! AND during the week! Wow, how strange.**

Blueface smiled, but then frowned. He was poking around Icestar's stomach, because she had started to feel pains from there.

"Icestar, you are expecting kits." He mewed solemnly. He looked away from her, outside of the den. Sunlight poured in and made dancing shadows across their pelts.

Icestar let out a purr of delight. "Blueface, this is wonderful!" she almost jumped for joy, but she stopped, remembering to protect her young, unborn kits.

"I'm just worried, after what happened last time-" he anxiously mewed, but Icestar cut him off.

"Last time, well, that was bad. But now we have you as our medicine cat, not _him._"

Icestar left Blueface's den, her paws making small indents in the soft dirt. Birds sang, and the sun was about to set. She walked along, happily, to the warrior's den.

She called out, "Is Blackwing in there?" but the wind howling across the entrance to the den wasn't a suitable answer. She walked to the nursery, and laid her head down, sleep overcoming her.

---------

_"Icestar," the wind seemed to whisper, "Icestar!" _

_Icestar opened one eye, to find herself in the clearing at StarClan. She looked around, and saw many cats, but Blizzardstar stepped forward._

_"Icestar, you do realize you are not supposed to have kits," his deep, gentle voice explained, "How will you be leader?" _

_"Blackwing can do it. He will be leader one day!" she cried out. _

_The StarClan cats hesitated, but regained their stately aura. A cool wind gushed through the clearing where they now stood. _

_"Icestar, your kits will be great warriors one day." He whispered. The cats faded into the mist, stars sparkling. _

_----- _

Icestar awoke with a gasp. The moon was just rising, a small sliver, against the indigo night sky. Cats crowded around, waiting for an announcement. They had started to mutter to each other, it was unusual for Icestar to be late.

"Paleflower, I wonder where your sister is!" mewed Blazeheart. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer from the calico.

"I don't know! But, I'm sure she has a suitable reason. This is most unlike her." She mewed back.

Icestar slowly walked out of the nursery, and to the middle of the camp. She straightened up, waiting for the murmurs to die down. Cats looked at her, worried, and others just glared with impatience. The brown and white cat waited for attention, the moon glowing on her. Her clan stopped whispering, their mixed gazes staring at her.

Icestar sighed. "I will be moving to the nursery." She announced. Other cats exchanged glances, unsure of what she meant.

Windear stood up. "Icestar, it's okay. We don't need your protection." The queen rasped. Windear was the oldest nursery queen, and she didn't really care who the father of her kits was, just as long as the kits would be happy and healthy.

"That's not what I mean. My kits should be born around the beginning of leaf-fall. While I am there, Blackwing will be your temporary leader. He can't do ceremonies, but I won't mind doing that." She glanced at Blackwing. There was a mix of emotions on his face- happiness, surprise, worry, and love. Icestar smiled.

"Now what are we doing standing around like chattering squirrels when we could be sleeping? Let's go to bed, everyone. I expect the apprentices to train tomorrow." Icestar walked through the cats, pawing her way to the nursery.

"Oh, and Blackwing, could you come here for a moment? I wish to speak to you about your new job." Icestar gestured to the leader's den, motioning him inside.

"Okay, Icestar. Okay."

**Yes, no, maybe so? I TRIED to cut down on the diolauge, but it's hard. Oh well. CLIFFIE!!!**

**Aneis**


	9. But mostly of Love

**Sorry for it being such a short chapter, but at least it IS a chapter!**

Icestar sat in her old den. She quietly wrapped her tail around her paws. Her cold blue eyes met amber, and the ice in her heart softened even more.

"Blackwing, they're yours." She mewed quietly. She couldn't tell him the real truth he wouldn't believe her. No one would believe her.

Blackwing's heart soared. His own kits, with his beloved leader. And, while she's in the nursery, he'll get to be temporary leader. It all works out in the end.

They stepped up to each other, and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Well, Blackwing, you can sleep here while I am out, or you may remain in the warriors' den." She mewed.

"I'll stay here." He replied.

They shared a look of understanding, of trust, of loyalty. But mostly of love.

**Yay! **

**Aneis**


	10. Kitting

**Ooh, quite a long chapter, but I had to fit it all in. FIrst of all, a note about cats, and why this chapter works is at the bottom.**

"Oh StarClan!" Icestar yowled. A small ripple passed through her stomach. The same thing was happening to Windear, though Windear seemed quite calm.

"Icestar, calm yourself. Your kits will come strong and healthy. The only thing we have to worry about it getting Blueface." Windear comforted.

Icestar screamed again, and luckily Sunfang popped his head in. The new warrior was quite alarmed, having never seen a queen kitting before. He stood and stared, until Icestar screamed again and he went out of his trance.

"Sunfang, go get Blueface. We're both kitting, so hurry up!" Windear snapped. She was getting anxious now, she did _not_ like sitting uncomfortably as she was.

He scrambled out and tripped over his own paws **(Guess who Sunfang is/ was)**. He dashed into Blueface's den. He almost missed it, just barely managing to duck in before he passed. Blueface was calmly sleeping, completely oblivious to the screams coming from the nursery.

Sunfang prodded Blueface's side. "Not now, mother, I don't want to get up yet!" Blueface mumbled, turning his head away.

"You lump! It's not your mother! Icestar and Windear are both kitting, so get your herbs and let's go!" Sunfang hissed. Blueface jumped up, scrambled around, grabbing various herbs before dashing to the nursery, in about five seconds.

Before getting there, he called Fawnpaw and got her to come too. She was excited, now getting more training, and for her it was one more paw step closer to being a medicine cat!

The two cats raced at breakneck speeds, trying to not hear the screams. Already a bunch of cats were gathered around the entrance to the nursery, anxious. Blackwing was one of them, pacing around. He couldn't let the others know he was the father, but he was worried all the same.

The two pushed their way through the crowd, clawing and biting their way. The burst into the shaded cave, padded with moss and two agitated cats.

"Fawnpaw, you go help Windear. She knows what to do, and she just needs your help." Blueface instructed before turning to Icestar. His leader was in a blind pain, screaming and yowling, clawing everything that came close to her. Blueface managed to grab her paws and press them against the ground, before assisting her.

First came a black tom with green eyes. They both cleaned him off. He was already crying for food, so he pressed the kit to Icestar stomach.

Next came another kit, black with white jagged stripes down her side. When put against her mother, she immediately started to nurse and nuzzle closer to her brother.

Another tom came next, white with gray stripes, like a white tiger. He didn't seem very hungry, but her curled up next to his mother and started to sleep, content with his bath.

Last came a little she-cat. White and orange, very pretty and quiet. She was mostly light orange, and she already seemed very cute and sweet. She put up with the rigorous licking she had to go though.

Blueface stepped back. Four kits. It was allot of work, both for him and Icestar. He hoped she would fare batter this time.

He turned to Windear, who also had a few kits nuzzled up to her.

One of them was a longhaired calico, very beautiful, and she seemed to know it, with the poise and grace she nursed with.

Another was a tom, mostly white, but with a clock of his face orange. He was curled up to another kit, a golden she-cat.

One more kit was being born, and he watched Fawnpaw closely to make sure she was doing everything correctly. She was gently guiding the kit out, and had already given Windear the right herbs. _I'm impressed_ thought Blueface.

The last kit looked identical to a tiger, orange and black, and the same powerful aura.

Icestar suddenly screamed again. Another ripple passed though her stomach. A very small kit came out.

The kit was orange and white, and was very near death. He wasn't breathing properly, and he seemed very cold. Blueface immediately started trying to get the liquid out of the kits throat. The poor little tom was bedraggled and sorry looking.

He shoved the kit to Icestar, whose eyes immediately widened. _That's the kit of Wildfire._ She thought. Indeed it was. The sorry looking kit was an exact copy of Wildfire, orange and white, only Wildfire was never this weak.

She pushed the kit back to Blueface. "I can't. I'm too weak." She murmured.

He started licking the kit and warming him up. The poor little kit started crying, a good sign that his lungs were clear. The kit was still very near death.

"At least name him. He's about to die, and he should go to StarClan with a name." Blueface insisted.

"Stillkit." She said.

Suddenly, the kit started crying even more. He stopped shivering, and tried to sniff out food. He was still sickly, but he was better than how he was.

He then pressed the kit to Icestar's side, and the kit started nursing hungrily, but Icestar detached herself from the kit and placed him with Windear.

"I can't do it. You have much more experience, and I don't think I could manage five kits. You have raised bigger litters, and he needs the care of a queen with the right knowledge of kits. Please, Windear, could you take him?" Icestar pleaded. She could not mention that the kit caused many hurtful memories for her, and that she almost hated him.

"Of course, Icestar." Windear replied. "I am honored that you would let me do so."

Blueface and Fawnpaw looked on. Icestar whipped her head around and glared at them. "If you tell anyone about what just happened, your life will be a living hell." She hissed. Blueface and Fawnpaw both nodded.

Icestar fell back on the moss. "I guess I should name them." She meowed.

She pointed to the eldest tom, the all black one. "Thunderkit."  
She pointed to the black and white she-cat. "Lightningkit."  
She then pointed to the white tiger. "Snowkit."  
She finally pointed to the little light ginger-white kit. "Sweetkit."

"What are you going to name yours, Windear?" she politely asked.

"Well, I was thinking, Rosekit, for the little calico, the white one will be Frostkit, the tiger will, of course, be Tigerkit, and the golden one will be Goldenkit. And Stillkit will stay Stillkit." She replied, looking at the little kits.

"Lovely names, now, I'm going to rest, it's been a very long day." Icestar yawned.

Blueface and Fawnpaw slunk out of the den, letting the two tired queens sleep.

**Okay, very long, so review. Here's the cat thing, and why Stillkit is Wildfire's son, and everyone else is Blackwing's kits.**

**Cats are superfecund; that is, a female may mate with more than one male when she is in heat, meaning different kittens in a litter may have different fathers. A queen once had two tabbies, a tortiseshell, a ginger cat, and a perfect Siamese.**

**There. So very strange, but that's life.**

**Aneis****  
**


	11. UPDATED CHARACTERS

**Here's an updated list of everything. Yeah.**

LEADER :Icestar- A dark brown she-cat, with white stripes

DEPUTY: Blackwing- Strong and muscular tom, all black with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Wolfpaw

MEDICINE CAT: Blueface- Dark gray tom

APPRENTICE: Fawnpaw

WARRIORS:

Fishstream- A quick and fast blue-silver tom

Sunfang: A dangerous tom, golden with darker flecks

Mooncloud: A white she-cat, blue eyes, smart and fast

Spottednose- A intelligent but small she-cat, light golden with black spots

Rabbitfoot- A quirky tom, dark brown in color

APPRENTICE, Bushpaw

Treeflight- Got into trouble countless times, so was given a lame name as punishment, dark gray and black tom, with some golden

APPRENTICE, Foxpaw

Blazeheart- A pretty she-cat, a white mark on her paws and chest

APPRENTICE, Skypaw

Quicktail- A tom who can be very angry randomly, white tail with amber eyes

Paleflower- A light calico she-cat

Snowbird- A white she-cat with black paws

Lionclaw- A huge tom, he's part of the cause of most of any fight

Venomfang- A tom with a touchy personality, he is really big, and dangerous

APPRENTICE: Shadowpaw

Nighthawk- A gentle occasionally, but usually dangerous she-cat, think Pele, the goddess

APPRENTICES:

Foxpaw- An impatient she-cat, orange with a white splotch on her tail

Bushpaw- A brown she-cat, long hair, green eyes

Skypaw- A dreamy tom, light gray

Fawnpaw- A light brown she-cat, with white spots on her back, timid and soft

Wolfpaw-A strong tom, gray and white

Shadowpaw-A bouncy she-cat, with raven-black fur

QUEENS:

Icestar- Leader

KITS, Lightningkit, Thunderkit, Sweetkit, Snowkit

Lightningkit- She loves her older brother Thunderkit, and the two are inseperable. She is mostly black, but she has jagged white stripes down her side. She has one amber eye and one blue eye.

Thunderkit- He loves his little sister, and they get into trouble allot together. He is just like his father, but with green eyes instead.

Sweetkit- A kind and sweet kit, mostly a light orange with darker orange, and white on her stomach, paws and chest.

Snowkit- A white tom with darker gray stripes, like a tiger. He has slate gray eyes, and he is very strong.

Windear-A brown and white she-cat with long fur, bright blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

KITS,

Rosekit,Frostkit, Tigerkit, Goldenkit, Stillkit

Rosekit- A beautiful, beautiful she-cat. She is a long-hair calico, with bright golden eyes. She can be highly spiteful though

Frostkit- A long-haired white tom, with one chunk of his face orange, and his tail orange too. He has yellow eyes and is a best friend to Snowkit

Tigerkit- A tom that looks so, so much like a tiger. He is strong and he and Stillkit are good friends. Head-strong and proud.

Goldenkit- A kind kit a light golden color. Sweetkit and her are allot alike

Stillkit- A almost exact replica of Wildfire. He is orange and white, and very nearly didn't survive.

ELDERS:

Scarface- A old tom with a scarred face from battle

Noclaw- A former kittypet escaped from the Twolegs, was declawed

**Poor DawnCloud's dead, but she wasn't that important.**

**Aneis**


	12. Seeing the kits

**Oh, yay! Yet another chapter! I love the ending part to this chapter. I bet you just can't wait to read it.**

Blazeheart motioned to Blackwing with her tail tip. "Want to go see the kits? I hear they will make the best warriors this forest has ever seen!"

Blackwing nodded. His own little kits! He nodded. "Sure." He replied.

The two walked together to the nursery across camp. Already a few cats were looking inside. No tom entered though, for unless you are the father, that's a big no-no. She-cats are allowed, mainly because they aren't toms. Toms are allowed, though, to poke their heads in.

Paleflower walked up to join the two warriors. She smiled, showing many sharp fangs. "These are the cutest little kits! I wonder who will train them?" she mrrowed.

She and Blazeheart entered the nursery, each sitting by their friend and leader. They looked at the scraps of fur, white and black, ginger, black, and white tiger.

"Beautiful kits, Icestar." Paleflower congratulated.

"You too, Windear." Blazeheart added.

"Why thank you. More warriors for our Clan! I can't wait till they get apprenticed." Windear rasped.

"Icestar, just out of curiosity, who's the father?" Paleflower asked, sitting down next to her sister.

Icestar smiled. "We didn't find out _our_ father till our warrior ceremony, did we? No one's going to know till then. The kits can understand us, Paleflower, they just can't speak yet." She grinned. It was so fun taunting everyone!

She poked Snowkit. "I know you can hear me, I am your mother, but you just choose to ignore me and sleep. I can't wait till I can sleep all day again." She purred. Snowkit moved to find a warmer spot to sleep in.

Blazeheart and Paleflower looked at each other, both thinking, "_Has Icestar gone mad?_"

The two bid their farewells and walked into the cooling leaf-fall. Orange leaves danced and whirled across the camp, and the evening star started to twinkle against pink and purple. Shadows danced while cats walked around camp. Some big, some small, all twirling about like black snowflakes.

Blackwing stuck his head in and purred. Four kits, all lined up in a row. Four small, helpless, strong, kits.

Windear looked at the new arrival. "Blackwing, take a look. See little Thunderkit over there? Doesn't he look like you?" she mused. Blackwing jumped up and glanced around. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Icestar laughed, fully and completely. It had been such a long time since she had laughed. It had been so long ago…her apprentice ceremony? Or her warrior ceremony, seeing her companion Lionpaw accidentally trip in his rush to get to Blizzardstar first? Laughter felt so good after seasons and seasons of nothing. She laughed and laughed, remembering the joy of happiness. Of bliss. Of love and loyalty.

She finally calmed down enough to see that her kits were crying. She gently nuzzled them and they went back to nursing, and Snowkit kept on sleeping, his favorite past time.

Windear looked at the happy family, fully of laughter and joy. "Icestar and Blackwing, why keep your love a secret? Why not let it fly free like a swallow in new-leaf?" she couldn't help but ask.

The joy and gaiety left as suddenly. They returned to their normal seriousness, the air of power and authority. Icestar started to speak. "Windear, imagine that your leader and deputy fell in love and had kits. How are they supposed to lead the Clan if they are making gooey love-struck eyes at each other? This is how the Clan would see it, and no matter how much the swallow may fly, someone always catches it."

**Ooh...now I bet you just can't wait, can ya?**

**Aneis **


	13. We are creatures of the ice and snow

**Heyy, Ain't cha happy? Now I gots another chappie. **

**Ya. I strange. I know. KB, if you could drop off POTO DVD this weekend, that would be lovely.**

"_The hunter quietly stalks his prey. He gets ready to pounce! He aims, and hits the target!" _Thunderkit whispered quietly to himself, before hitting his sister, Lightningkit.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. She batted at his stomach with her paws, claws sheathed, for she could never hurt her brother. They tussled on the ground for a few minutes before a brown and white head pulled them apart.

"That's enough. Both of you will make great warriors, and you don't need to prove it." Icestar laughed. She loved seeing her kits play, even in this chilling leaf-bare.

"But Maman…!" they whined, wishing to continue their fight. Snow made them look like a few white clouds with eyes.

"But nothing! When you become an apprentice you'll get to do that everyday, so be a kit while you can." She purred. "Why don't you go play with Snowkit, too? I think you could find some other game to play. Or maybe you could ask Windear for a story, you know she loves telling them to you." She offered.

"All Snowkit does is _sleep._ That's boring, and he never wakes up!" Lightningkit whined. She gazed at her mother with a look of pleading, and Thunderkit joined in too.

"Yeah, Maman, Snowkit only sleeps. Can we _please_ play in to snow, if we don't fight?" he mewed.

Icestar backed away in defeat. Her kits were very good negotiators. "You can, but only if Snowkit can play too." She didn't want to leave him all by himself. "Snowkit doesn't _always_ sleep. You two are never around to see him when he's awake."

Thunderkit and Lightningkit were about to disagree, but thought better of it. "Sure, Maman." They tumbled off to the nursery to search for Snowkit. They found their brother playing with Frostkit, chasing each other around the nursery. Windear smiled. Such good friends!

Snowkit dropped into a hunter's crouch and pretended to hunt a piece of moss. Frostkit did the same, and were about to each hurdle onto it when Lightningkit put her paw on it.

"Enough with that, come and play in to snow! It's so nice outside, and Thunderkit and I wanted to know if you guys would play." She smiled. Frostkit and Snowkit looked at each other and nodded. The four tumbled outside into the snow, and almost immediately Frostkit and Snowkit vanished.

"Hey, you guys, it isn't funny. Stop!" Thunderkit whined. He looked around blindly, searching for his playmates, when Snowkit pounced on him, and Frostkit bowled Lightningkit over. Frostkit and Snowkit laughed, loving the surprised emotions on their friends' faces.

Lightningkit was the first one to regain her voice. "How…how did you do that?" she mewed with awe. Her face showed new respect for her brother and his friend.

"We are creatures of the ice and winter." Snowkit added. "This is our home."

"Now you see us," Frostkit hoarsely mewed. "Now you don't." The two kits closed their eyes and blended into the snow. Orange and gray couldn't be seen, as they were covered with snow. Lightningkit and Thunderkit grew agitated again, not wishing for the unexpected surprise to happen.

Suddenly, Frostkit and Snowkit's eyes opened, right in front of their friend's faces. Slate met hazel and blue, and yellow met green. Lightningkit and Thunderkit wailed and ran off to the nursery, searching for their Maman. Frostkit and Snowkit laughed again. Snow flailed around, covering the two friends.

**Don't ask why the kits say Maman. Okay, you could. It's 'cause of a really good POTO fanfic, and they are French. See the connection? READ The Heir, by JennyWren**

**Next chapter I'll have the reamaining kits, Rosekit, Tigerkit, Stillkit, Sweetkit, and Goldenkit. Or maybe the next two chapters. I need feedback. Should Windear tell a story? To whom? Tune in next time for a exciting adventure of _ScarClan!_**

**_Aneis is my name._**


	14. Who's the Father?

**Yay! Sorry, but I had to add this chapter. For the first time, Lionclaw and Quicktail speak! Huzzah!**

"Lionclaw, who do you think the father of Icestar's kits is?" Quicktail asked. The two were both sitting in the warrior's den, as they were on a short break.

"I dunno." He replied, stretching. "I don't really care either." The golden warrior sat again.

"Well, why not? Don't you want to know who kept the great Icestar from being leader? You know she loves it more than her life." Quicktail nudged Lionclaw.

"Yes, I'm curious, but it's not right to pry into her matters. She has more of a temper than you!" he laughed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Quicktail snarled.

"She didn't get Icestorm as her name for nothing! Remember when you tried to make fun of her? You still have some scars, I bet." Lionclaw was the only one who Quicktail wouldn't harm- they were best friends. "Who do you think the father is?"

"Treeflight? No, she doesn't like him _that_ way. Rabbitfoot? As if. She'd die first. Venomfang? Possibility. He saved her once, but he is a _bit_ young. **(Let's say… around Brambleclaw's age.)** You? I doubt it. You have your son already. Me? I wouldn't mind, except for the fact that she wouldn't. I'm her warrior, not mate." Quicktail pondered.

"Well…how 'bout Blackwing?" Lionclaw prompted.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't dare…"

"Oi! You two! Your break is over, time to move and go on a hunting patrol." Yowled Blazeheart. The two old toms yowled a _yes_ back, and trotted out.

"…or is it Blackwing?"

**Yay! Sorry for it being so short, but I just wanted to add that.**

**My NaMe Is AnEiS**


	15. Coughs

**Yay! 'Nother chappie! I feel really crappy to-day, so I took it out on Stillkit.**

The calico kit stood up and groomed. She had to look her best, among the other kits. Then again, she couldn't call her siblings ugly, or Icestar's kits. Snowkit wasn't bad looking, nor was Thunderkit.

She sighed. Thunderkit and Lightning kit were inseparable, and she had no chance of getting close to him. He was so strong, but he wasn't as cool as her brother, Stillkit.

Stillkit…he was so nice! But he was weak, and would probably never become a warrior. He was kind and sweet, but so weak…she still loved him. He and Tigerkit were such good friends! She loved all her brothers and sisters, and would never let anything happen to them.

"Rosekit! Come here, I think there's something wrong with Stillkit. He doesn't look good, like sick not-good, not ugly not-good." Tigerkit anxiously mewed. He was pacing around, and Windear was asleep, so she didn't hear him.

Rosekit bounded over. Stillkit _did_ look sick, and his pads felt very warm. He was coughing constantly, and he looked very sick. She lay down next to him and purred. She wanted to comfort and calm him, but it wasn't helping much. He was delirious, and he couldn't tell friend from foe.

Goldenkit and Sweetkit both then found their way to the three. Goldenkit was the first to recognize what was happening, and she immediately felt his pads. "Whitecough, no doubt." She diagnosed.

Sweetkit butted her out of the way. She looked into his eyes and proclaimed, "Oh no! _Yellowcough_, not Whitecough! This is bad, very bad!"

"Who said _you_ were the medicine cat? _I'm_ going to be Fawnpaw's apprentice, not you." Goldenkit seethed. Sweetkit jumped on Goldenkit and started play fighting with her. The two tussled so much they bumped into Icestar, waking the queen.

"Whaa? What's going on?" she mumbled. The two kits looked down at their paws, ashamed for disturbing their leader, but got over it and Goldenkit spoke up.

"Stillkit is sick! He has Whitecough!"

"Yellowcough!" mewed Sweetkit.

"Let me see him." Icestar had to hide the horror, and happiness she was feeling. ScarClan couldn't afford to lose any warriors, but…Wildfire…. The queen got to Stillkit in no time. The poor little kit was giving off so much heat, and he was coughing so much he almost couldn't breathe. She scrutinized him, and demanded than Fawnpaw bring him to the infirmary. He had Yellowcough, and it could quickly change into Greencough, if not treated.

Fawnpaw walked into the nursery, delicately picking up Stillkit to bring him to the infirmary.

"Mama, is Stillkit gonna be okay?" Tigerkit whimpered to his mother.

"I don't know, Tigerkit, I don't know…" Windear replied, stroking her little one's head.

**Yeah...Crappy day...poor Stillkit, I hope this doesn't upset everything...**

**Aneis**


	16. Mysterious cats

**S o r r y f o r l o t s o f d i o l a u g e . Y o u m u s t n o t k n o w w h o I a m s p e a k i n g o f. **_  
_

_"No, no, Stop it!" the she-cat screamed. _

_"No! My legacy must live on!" The bigger tom yowled. _

_"Not this way…please, not this way!" she sobbed. _

_"Too late! He told me to, and I must!" _

_"No!" _

She lay gasping for breath, that terrible dream that haunted her nights had returned. The tom lived on, no matter how much she wanted to rake her claws across his stomach. She hissed in disgust, no cat should ever be treated this way.

**Ooh, another she-cat forced to have kits...Tsk Tsk, I really should stop doing that, but both will play a large role.**


	17. Chat

**Yay! Go pointless chapter! Whoot whoot! And mostly dialauge.**

The brown apprentice prodded her sister on the back, trying to wake her up. When the orange she-cat didn't respond, Bushpaw nipped her ear, waking Foxpaw with a small bolt of pain.

"What ya do _that_ for?" she whined. Foxpaw hated being awakened, especially in the early rays of the sun. Red-orange and white was all you could see when she got angry in a flurry of fighting.

"When do you think we will be warriors? It's late, isn't it?"

"Icestar has her kits to take care of, so of course she can't do ceremonies! What did you expect?" Foxpaw pointed out. "Now let me sleep."

"Sure. I'm warning you, we have to get up now, though."

"Grr!"

**Yay! Go pointless-ness! Whoot whoot! I needed another chapter AWAY from the kits, and I need to know if I should go to the kit's apprentice ceremonies. Tell me! I have already pre-picked the metors, so sorry, no one gets to "vote" on who will mentor who, and I've already gotten the warrior names, so sorry about that, I just have a little list that I pluck names out of when I need them.**

**Aneis **


	18. Author's Note Time!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!!!!**

**Wow, 17 chapters...this story has more words than my Lion King story (You should read that, BTW)! It's been fun, writing and all, but I get so little reviews...eh, I'm not complaining (much), but if you can, could you get other people to read it? I just want to know what people think, about the plot, characters, names, how to improve, emotions, etc. Yeah...en't it good so far? Everything else is on hold right now, until I finish this story, or hit a huge block where I can't write anymore for a LONG time. I got that way with the TLK story, ehh...**

** So...back to why I made this note.**

**Can anyone draw the characters? Or find a good picture? I have Icestar's kits already, don't worry about them, it's just the others. **

** Ooh! E.C. question! Who. Is. Venomfang's father? Who is Icestar's father? Who is Lionclaw's father? Who ever can answer all three will get a peek into the sequal, but I can't say the name, otherwise you'd know everything.**

**Aneis is my name!  
**


	19. Rayne

**Go me! Another chapter! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have to do eight kits being born this time. -phew!-**

**Blackwing: She...**

**Me: Yes...**

**Blackwing: is...**

**Me:...**

**Blackwing: WEIRD! -runs away-**

**Me: I own nothing, and never will.**

Nighthawk seethed. The pain was unbearable, her body being shaken by contractions. Snowbird looked on, franticly calling for help, her nursing kits keeping her from helping her sister. Nighthawk did not yowl, or hiss; she just sat. As a first time queen, one would expect her to be writhing in agony, but she was just closing her eyes and muttering to herself.

Fawnpelt came running in with a small bunch of herbs to aid Nighthawk. Blueface passed away from a rouge attack on the Clan, and scars were still healing, inside and out. She made a wonderful medicine cat, and she did it for Blueface, her best friend.

Fawnpelt gently helped Nighthawk. Nighthawk just grit her teeth and a small kit was born. Just one kit, a small, weak, sliver-gray kit.

The medicine cat cleaned the unnamed kit and pressed her to Nighthawk's side. The very small kit started nursing, and instead of Nighthawk being overjoyed, she was almost…loathing the kit.

Fawnpelt left the nursery, as quietly as possible, so she wouldn't disturb Windear or Icestar, who were both sleeping.

"Nighthawk, what are you naming her?" asked Snowbird.

"Raynekit." She replied. _For you are nothing but rain, simple droplets falling from the sky. You caused me so much pain, and remember, rain always seeps back into the ground._

**Raynekit...I love The Foretelling, that's where the name "Rain" comes from. But mine's gonna be different-er...REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Oh, yes, Venomfang is actually Hawkfrost's age, not Brambleclaw's. I goofed. I also had to change Fawnpelt's name from Fawncloud. Can't have two "clouds."  
**

**Aneis**


	20. UpDaTeD cHaRaCtErS 2

**LEADER** :Icestar- A dark brown she-cat, with white stripes

**DEPUTY**: Blackwing- Strong and muscular tom, all black with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE_: Wolfpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: Fawnpelt- A light brown she-cat, with white spots on her back, timid and soft

**WARRIORS**:

Fishstream- A quick and fast blue-silver tom

Sunfang: A dangerous tom, golden with darker flecks

Mooncloud: A white she-cat, blue eyes, smart and fast

Spottednose- A intelligent but small she-cat, light golden with black spots

Rabbitfoot- A quirky tom, dark brown in color

_APPRENTICE:_ Bushpaw

Treeflight- Got into trouble countless times, so was given a lame name as punishment, dark gray and black tom, with some golden

_APPRENTICE_, Foxpaw

Blazeheart- A pretty she-cat, a white mark on her paws and chest

Paleflower- A light calico she-cat, Icestar's sister

Lionclaw- A huge tom, he's part of the cause of most of any fight. Golden pelt.

Venomfang- A tom with a touchy personality, he is really big, and dangerous. Dark Tabby.

_APPRENTICE_: Shadowpaw

**APPRENTICES:**

Foxpaw- An impatient she-cat, orange with a white splotch on her tail

Bushpaw- A brown she-cat, long hair, green eyes

Wolfpaw-A strong tom, gray and white

Shadowpaw-A bouncy she-cat, with raven-black fur

**QUEENS:**

Icestar- Leader

_KITS_, Lightningkit, Thunderkit, Sweetkit, Snowkit

Lightningkit- She loves her older brother Thunderkit, and the two are inseperable. She is mostly black, but she has jagged white stripes down her side. She has one amber eye and one blue eye.

Thunderkit- He loves his little sister, and they get into trouble allot together. He is just like his father, but with green eyes instead.

Sweetkit- A kind and sweet kit, mostly a light orange with darker orange, and white on her stomach, paws and chest.

Snowkit- A white tom with darker gray stripes, like a tiger. He has slate gray eyes, and he is very strong.

- 

Windear-A brown and white she-cat with long fur, bright blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

_KITS,_ Rosekit,Frostkit, Tigerkit, Goldenkit, Stillkit

Rosekit- A beautiful, beautiful she-cat. She is a long-hair calico, with bright golden eyes. She can be highly spiteful though

Frostkit- A long-haired white tom, with one chunk of his face orange, and his tail orange too. He has yellow eyes and is a best friend to Snowkit

Tigerkit- A tom that looks so, so much like a tiger. He is strong and he and Stillkit are good friends. Head-strong and proud.

Goldenkit- A kind kit a light golden color. Sweetkit and her are allot alike

Stillkit- A almost exact replica of Wildfire. He is orange and white, and very nearly didn't survive.

Snowbird- A white she-cat with black paws

_KITS, Bluekit and Lightkit_

Bluekit-Light silver-blue she-cat. Powerful and wise.

Lightkit- A joyous and energetic she-cat, bright silver-white

-

Nighthawk- A gentle occasionally, but usually dangerous she-cat, think Pele, the goddess. Black with blue eyes

_KIT, Raynekit_

Raynekit- A longhair silver-gray she cat, with yellow eyes, depressed, but she is very, very loyal

**ELDERS:**

Scarface- A old tom with a scarred face from battle

Noclaw- A former kittypet escaped from the Twolegs, was declawed


	21. Thoughts

**Yay, now we're farther into the future!**

Icestar purred. One moon was all that stood in the way of her kits becoming apprentices. More apprentices, meant more warriors, and the better for her Clan! Wildfire said we needed to be ready to fight…

_Wildfire_, that accursed, crowfood, foxdung cat that she loathed. Stillkit still lived, despite all the curve balls life had thrown him. He has Greencough, and that's bad enough when you barely survived birth.

There were so many kits right now, it was amazing. Twelve kits in all! They were so strong, so cute, especially Raynekit….

Raynekit, a silver-gray she-cat, and Nighthawk always looked at her…with a sense of _hatred_. Raynekit was so _wonderful_, so pleasing, how could Nighthawk not love her? How, how? Nighthawk didn't have a mate, or did she?

Had she found love in a warrior? Rouge? Kittypet? Who could she have fallen in love with? Lionclaw was still reasonably young, although he was her age, he wouldn't be an elder for another few seasons, and he still had time… hopefully.

Had the same thing that happened to her happen to Nighthawk? Forced to have kits?

No, Nighthawk would have told her…hopefully.

**OKAY, A/N time! Flame Rising may be flaming your stories, don't listen to him. He lies, and is a stupid moronic jerk. Don't listen to him! Y'all rock!**

**Aneis**


	22. Rouges

**Yay, a semi-long chapter! The next chapter will be sorta short, but it will tell who Snowbird's mate was. I'm debating about updating my characters, do you think I should? No, I'll wait another two chapters, then I will.**

"Raynekit, shut UP! We have to hide, the rouges might find us!" Bluekit whispered to a small silver-gray kit beside her. Raynekit immediately stopped talking and tried to find a place to hide.

Huge toms and she-cats crashed down all around her like falling trees. Her Clan were excellent fighters, hardly any ever died. There was Venomfang, tabby body hurling out of the air to protect them!

She couldn't suppress a squeak of joy, they would be safe now! But wait, where was Venomfang going? Why was there another cat picking up Bluekit and Lightkit? Why were they leaving her? What's happening?

"Mama! Help me!" she squealed. A spotted rouge was about to pick her up, when Venomfang and Nighthawk both appeared! The two bowled over the she-cat and Nighthawk scooped up Raynekit and ran. She dropped the kit back into the nursery and went to get rid of the last of the rouges.

Blazeheart and Paleflower picked their way through the bodies, looking for casualties to show to Fawnpelt. Snowbird was glancing around, looking for her kits and mate. **(A/N: Who is Snowbird's mate? CONTEST RULES: You guess right, you get a sneak peek of a will-be new story, Of Daffodils and Darkness) **She grew more and more frantic, yowling and sobbing.

She ran over and shook Raynekit. "Where are my kits?" she sobbed.

"That big rouge took them." Raynekit replied softly. "Now whom will I play with?"

Snowbird's eyes started watering again, and she started trembling. Her yowls of shock turned into yowls of hatred and loathing. She ran after the retreating rouges, and all that could be heard were her sobs and yowls. The others tried to call her back, but she wouldn't listen.

Icestar limped over to Raynekit. Her brown and white fur matted and caked with blood. One of her ears sprouted a new notch to match the other signs of previous battles. She picked up Raynekit and started comforting her, soothing the tired, hungry, saddened kit. She looked around for Nighthawk, intending to give her kit back to her, but the mother was off trying to track down Snowbird.

"Icestar, what will happen to Bluekit and Lightkit?" she whimpered. Her yellow eyes gazed up at her leader, waiting for an answer.

"Raynekit, do you want the truth or what is good that could possibly happen?" she asked. She hoped that Raynekit would choose the latter; she wasn't in the best of moods.

"The truth, please." Raynekit prepared herself for the worst, and she knew what would happen.

"Dead, Raynekit, dead. But, Raynekit, they could of always kept them alive, they might have needed more kits, you never know." The words on her lips tasted bitter on her tongue, she knew the chances of Bluekit and Lightkit being alive were slim to none. She didn't want to disappoint this kit, but she couldn't tell lies any longer.

**Hello! Review, please. Don't listen to Flame Rising, he's just a piece of foxdung! Guess Snowbird's mate, you can do it!**

**Aneis**


	23. Rabbitfoot

**Short chapter, but the next is WAY long. No one got who the mate was right, sorry! **

Fawnpelt's den was full of cats. Some were bleeding heavily; others just had nicks and scratches. A few cats were there simply for shock, including Snowbird. The she-cat had taken poppy seeds, but she was still sitting, staring vacantly by a tom. Every once in a while she nudged him, and tried to peer over Fawnpelt's back to see if he was okay.

The toms brown pelt was matted and dirty; his eyes open in semi-consciousness that could only be brought by pain. His panting breaths became faster, and just before they stopped, he muttered an "I love you," to Snowbird.

A shriek emerged from Snowbird's lips, and finally, shock overcame her and she fainted. At that moment, she lost everything. Fishstream and Sunfang gently carried her to the nursery, so she could sleep.

Rabbitfoot was dead, but thankfully, he was the only one.

**It was Rabbitfoot! Lionclaw already had a son, but who? Who could it be? I know! I know! Pick me!**

** Aneis  
**


	24. Ceremonies

**I put up this chapter again because (The horror!) I left in a (he/she) thing. Eep!**

Limping out of her den, Icestar gazed at her suffering clan. The attack had only killed Rabbitfoot, but countless others were injured. Fawnpelt needed a helper, and Blazeheart was doing her best to collect herbs and berries, but she often found the wrong ones.

She dragged herself to Large Stone, looking up at Silverpelt and the moon. It had been one day since the attack, and they had brought the dead rouges to the outside of camp today. Only a few were unhurt: Sunfang, Paleflower, Blackwing, and Venomfang had gotten away wish only scratches, nicks, and bruises, others hadn't been so lucky, in her case, she broke a long bone, but could still walk.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Large Stone for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Various cats dragged themselves outside, bewildered by Icestar's call.

"We have prevailed through the rouge fight, hurt, battled, and in Rabbitfoot's case, dead. There is one ceremony I must do in light of the deaths. Snowbird, step forward." Snowbird's eyes were vacant, and she padded to Large Stone. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Duskheart, for she has lost everything, and the time for her heart to thrive is over." Icestar rested her muzzle on Duskheart's head, and the warrior licked her leader's shoulder respectfully.

The new Duskheart walked down to the others, surprised and happy, and various warriors congratulated her on her new name, and comforted her.

"I have been in the nursery for so long, we need to make some new Warriors." Foxpaw and Bushpaw looked at each other, happy and excited. They would finally be made warriors! "Foxpaw, step forward. I Icestar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked, joy prickling at her eyes.

"I do!" replied Foxpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxtail. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan." Resting her muzzle on Foxtail's head, Foxtail licked Icestar's shoulder and ran to sit by the warriors.

"Bushpaw, step forward." Bushpaw did, and she trembled and walked to Large Stone. "I Icestar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Bushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" she replied firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Bushpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan." Icestar placed her muzzle on Bushpelt's head, and the new warrior licked her leader's shoulder. When she was about to pull away, Icestar whispered, "Your brother would have wanted to be here."

"Two other apprentices need to be made warriors. They fought well in this battle, risking their lives for others. Wolfpaw and Shadowpaw, step forward." The two trembling apprentices did so, smiling. "Wolfpaw!" Icestar commanded. "I Icestar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend himto you as a warrior in his turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wolfpaw stated, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolftooth. StarClan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan." Wolfpaw licked Icestar's shoulder after she rested her muzzle on him.

"Shadowpaw, step forward. I Icestar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Shadowpaw bounced in place.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowfeather. StarClan honors your courage and your spunk, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan." Shadowfeather's eyes glinted with joy, and she licked Icestar's shoulder after the leader rested her muzzle on the warrior's head.

"Shadowfeather! Wolftooth! Bushpelt! Foxtail! Shadowfeather! Wolftooth! Bushpelt! Foxtail!" The clan chanted. The new warriors basked in the glow of their hard-earned work, joyous and happy.

"Now, it seems, we don't have any apprentices, though we have quite a few kits who are six moons old. Rosekit, step forward." The kit scrambled to her leader, bewildered, but content. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Rosepaw.

"Blazeheart, you are a wise and young warrior. Your strength and determination has helped us many times. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Blazeheart touched noses with Rosepaw, and they went back to sit with their clan.

"Frostkit, step forward. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Frostpaw.

"Sunfang, you have proved yourself in this battle. You have great strength and are ready for your first apprentice. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Sunfang and Frostpaw touched noses.

Icestar called up another kit. "Tigerkit, step forward. From this day forward, until he/ has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Tigerpaw.

"Lionclaw, you are a wise and skillful warrior. I trust you and you are ready for another apprentice. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Touching noses, Lionclaw and Tigerkit smiled and left to join their friends.

"Goldenkit wishes to take a different path. Instead of becoming a warrior, she wishes to be a medicine cat. From this day forward, until she has earned her medicine cat name, this apprentice will be called Goldenpaw.

" Fawnpelt, you have been asking for a helper. You are kind and gentle. May you pass down all your skills to this young apprentice." Goldenpaw and her new mentor touched noses and walked down Large Stone.

Stillkit looked up, waiting to be called upon. He knew he would be. Calling him, Icestar asked, "Stillkit, do you truly wish to become an apprentice right now? You have just recovered from Greencough, and you are still weak. Are you ready for the training and work to become a warrior? You can wait, it's okay."

Stillkit looked at his leader, before nodding and squeaking a, "Yes!"

"Very well. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Stillpaw.

"Mooncloud, you are gentle and patient. You will help Stillpaw well and take your time. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Mooncloud gently touched noses with the vibrant apprentice.

"We still have more apprentices to dish out. Snowkit, come here. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Snowpaw.

"Paleflower, you haven't had an apprentice for a while. I know you will train Snowpaw well in the ways of fighting, but teach him how to stop, too. Teach him your skills and forethought." Paleflower and Snowpaw touched noses. They seemed like such a different pair, but they would soon be friends.

"Sweetkit! Come here. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sweetpaw.

"Shadowfeather, you may be young, but you are wise. You are vibrant and skillful. Pass down your skills to this young apprentice, train her well." Shadowfeather and Sweetkit touched noses.

"Thunderkit, step forward, please. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Thunderpaw.

"Blackwing, you are strong and ready for another apprentice. You did a wonderful job with Wolftooth. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Blackwing and Thunderpaw touched noses, though they did it quickly, and no one noticed their similarities.

"And one last kit. Lightningkit, step forward. From this day forward, until she has earned (his/her) warrior name, this apprentice will be called Lightningpaw.

"I will mentor Lightningpaw. That is all. The new warriors must sit silent vigil tonight, and anyone may share tongues with Rabbitfoot tonight."

"Lightningpaw! Thunderpaw! Sweetpaw! Snowpaw! Stillpaw! Tigerpaw! Goldenpaw! Frostpaw! Rosepaw!" the clan chanted. The new apprentices padded to the apprentices' den, and the warriors went to their den.

**There. I have a bit of writer's block, so I'm having a chatroom with all the kitties!**

**Aneis**


	25. Updated Characters 3

**LEADER** :Icestar- A dark brown she-cat, with white stripes

_APPRENTICE:_ Lightningpaw

**DEPUTY**: Blackwing- Strong and muscular tom, all black with amber eyes

_APPRENTICE_: Thunderpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**: Fawnpelt- A light brown she-cat, with white spots on her back, timid and soft

_APPRENTICE:_ Goldenpaw

**WARRIORS**:

Shadowfeather-A bouncy she-cat, with raven-black fur

_APPRENTICE:_ Sweetkit  


Foxtail-An impatient she-cat, orange with a white splotch on her tail

Bushpelt-A brown she-cat, long hair, green eyes

Wolftooth- A strong tom, gray and white

Fishstream- A quick and fast blue-silver tom

Sunfang: A dangerous tom, golden with darker flecks

_APPRENTICE:_ Frostpaw

Mooncloud: A white she-cat, blue eyes, smart and fast

_APRENTICE:_ Stillpaw

Spottednose- A intelligent but small she-cat, light golden with black spots

Treeflight- Got into trouble countless times, so was given a lame name as punishment, dark gray and black tom, with some golden

Blazeheart- A pretty she-cat, a white mark on her paws and chest

_APPRENTICE:_ Rosepaw

Paleflower- A light calico she-cat, Icestar's sister

_APPRENTICE:_ Snowpaw

Lionclaw- A huge tom, he's part of the cause of most of any fight. Golden pelt.

_APPRENTICE:_ Tigerpaw

Venomfang- A tom with a touchy personality, he is really big, and dangerous. Dark Tabby.

Duskheart- A white she-cat with black paws

Riverfur- A pretty, and caring she-cat, long hair, and dark gray-blue fur

**APPRENTICES:**

Lightningpaw- She loves her older brother Thunderkit, and the two are inseperable. She is mostly black, but she has jagged white stripes down her side. She has one amber eye and one blue eye.

Thunderpaw- He loves his little sister, and they get into trouble allot together. He is just like his father, but with green eyes instead.

Sweetpaw- A kind and sweet kit, mostly a light orange with darker orange, and white on her stomach, paws and chest.

Snowpaw- A white tom with darker gray stripes, like a tiger. He has slate gray eyes, and he is very strong.

Rosepaw- A beautiful, beautiful she-cat. She is a long-hair calico, with bright golden eyes. She can be highly spiteful though

Frostpaw- A long-haired white tom, with one chunk of his face orange, and his tail orange too. He has yellow eyes and is a best friend to Snowkit

Tigerpaw- A tom that looks so, so much like a tiger. He is strong and he and Stillkit are good friends. Head-strong and proud.

Goldenpaw- A kind kit a light golden color. Sweetkit and her are allot alike

Stillpaw- A almost exact replica of Wildfire. He is orange and white, and very nearly didn't survive

**  
QUEENS:**

Windear-A brown and white she-cat with long fur, bright blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

Nighthawk- A gentle occasionally, but usually dangerous she-cat, think Pele, the goddess. Black with blue eyes

_KIT, Raynekit_

Raynekit- A longhair silver-gray she cat, with yellow eyes, depressed, but she is very, very loyal

**ELDERS:**

Scarface- A old tom with a scarred face from battle

Noclaw- A former kittypet escaped from the Twolegs, was declawed

**You know, I just noticed that Riverfur dissapeared. I'll just put her back as a warrior. Get ready for some chat room weirdness!**

**Aneis**


	26. Chatting with Cats Optional Chapter

**I give full credit to anyone who ever made a chatting story. Pinefur of DragonClan, Brambleclaw's babe, etc. They're fun to write. This chapter isn't really a chapter, you could skip it and not miss anything.**_  
_

_Awesome Authoress has logged on _

**Awesome Authoress: Dang! I can't think of how to write the next bit! Did you know I'm going to write a sequel to this story? **

_Star of Ice has logged on_

**Star of Ice: Heyy! Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup? **

**Awesome Authoress: Suddup! You're my cat form, so you must have proper English! **

**Star of Ice: Sheesh! Okay, okay, chatspeak is fun! **

_Dark Wings has logged on_

**Dark Wings: Uh oh… **

**Awesome Authoress: What? **

**Star of Ice: Yeah, what? **

**Dark Wings: There are two she-cats here! And the same…err… I think…. **

_Glinting Fang has logged on _

**Glinting Fang: hi peopls **

**Awesome Authoress: Why do all these cats have bad grammar? **

**Glinting Fang: i dunno. Every1s comin to chat soon. **

**Star of Ice: Sunfang! Why do you have such poor grammar? **

**Glinting Fang: i nevr took typin skool. **

_Fawn-y fur has logged on _

_Moon that shines through clouds has logged on _

_I am Spottednose has logged on _

**Dark Wings: Mooncloud, why do you have a Tribe name? **

**Awesome Authoress: I couldn't think of anything else. **

**I am Spottednose: Fawnpelt, my paw hurts! **

**Fawn-y fur: Where? **

**I am Spottednose: Made ya look! –runs far away- **

**Fawn-y fur: Come back here! **

_I am Spottednose has logged off _

_Fawn-y fur has gone to hunt Spottednose down _

_Dark feathers has logged on _

**Dark wings: You copied my name! **

**Dark Feathers: What's ur point? **

**Dark Wings: It's my name! **

**Star of Ice: Stop bickering! I'm getting a headache. **

**Dark Feathers: -Glares at Dark Wings- **

**Dark Wings: -Glares right back- **

**Awesome Authoress: STOP GLARING!!!! **

_Lightning in sky has logged on _

_Thunder over the land has also logged on _

**Star of Ice: I don't recall giving the apprentices computers! **

**Awesome Authoress: I don't recall giving any of you computers! **

**Lightning in sky: And your point is? **

**Thunder over the land: We just used the student lab! **

**Star of Ice: Oh…you could have told me that! **

**Awesome Authoress: How come you two don't use chatspeak? **

**Lightning in sky: It's evil! **

**Thunder over the land: And we took online typing lessons. **

**Star of Ice: Weren't you two supposed to be helping the elders? **

_Lightning in sky has logged off to hide _

_Thunder over the land logged off also _

**Star of Ice: Annoying kits! I should really punish them. **

**Awesome Authoress: Totally. **

_Crazy Flames has logged on _

**Crazy Flames: Wazzup babe? **

**Awesome Authoress: Eep! **

**Star of Ice: Eep! **

**Dark Wings: Who's that? **

**Dark Feathers: Yeah, who? **

**Star of Ice: Well, he's the cat who…err… **

**Awesome Authoress: I wouldn't tell them that. **

**Dark Feathers: Huh? **

**Dark Wings: Huh? **

**Crazy Flames: MUH HA HA HA! **

**Awesome Authoress: How'd ya get a computer? **

**Star of Ice: Yeah, how'd you get a computer? **

**Crazy Flames: Beats me! But now, I have come to collect. **

**Awesome Authoress: Here's 80 cents. Go buy me a Twinkie. **

**Crazy Flames: I don't wanna! I don't wanna! **

**Awesome Authoress: But I'm the Authoress, you have to do what I say! **

_Crazy Flames has logged off tap-dancing while rubbing his stomach and patting his head singing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" because Awesome Authoress willed him to do so. _

**Dark Feathers: Coolio. **

**Dark Wings: Totally! **

_Crazy Flames has logged back on _

**Crazy Flames: Here's your twinkie. It's a three pack. **

**Awesome Authoress: Thanks! –devours it with a wild expression- I never really like twinkies. **

**Crazy Flames: Then why did you ask me to get it for you?!? **

**Awesome Authoress: I don't like you. I pity you. But I don't like you. Go away. **

**Star of Ice: Wow, same here! **

**Crazy Flames: What?! I thought you loved me! **

**Dark Wings: WHAT?! **

**Dark Feathers: Ooh! –Eats popcorn- **

**Awesome Authoress: I will take this moment to say something I have always wanted to say: Flame Rising sucks. There. I said it. **

_Flame Rising has logged on _

**Flame Rising: I do not, you b-otch! **

**Awesome Authoress: Quick Icestar, call your clan! **

**Star of Ice: Yo, clan, Authoress wants you all on the computers pronto!**

_Tail of a fox has logged on _

_Bushy fur has logged on _

_I'm not stupid has logged on _

_Stream full of fish has logged on _

_A Wolf's tooth has logged on _

_Marked heart has logged on _

_Black Soaring Hawk has logged on _

_Pouring Gray Rayne has logged on _

_Setting Heart has logged on _

_Flowering Calico has logged on _

_Fang dripping with Venom has logged on _

_Claws of a Lion has logged on _

_Watery fur has logged on _

_Lightning in the Sky has logged on _

_Thunder over the land has logged on _

_Frost has logged on _

_Snow has logged on _

_Flying Trees has logged on _

_Feet of a Rabbit has logged on _

_Scarred Face has logged on _

_I'm a dead apprentice has logged on _

_Blowing Blizzard has logged on _

_I have no claws has logged on _

_Wind in my ears has logged on _

_Falling gold has logged on _

_I rolled in mint has logged on _

_The most beautiful rose has logged on _

_Sweetness logged on _

_Dawning cloud has logged on _

_Azure face has logged on _

_Star of Fire has logged on _

_Burning Ambition has logged on_

_Fawn-y fur has logged on _

_Moon that shines through clouds has logged on _

_I am Spottednose has logged on _

**Awesome Authoress: Charge my kitties! CHARGE! **

**A****ll except Flame Rising, Star of Fire, Crazy Flames, and Burning Ambition****: -Attack Flame Rising, and Crazy Flames- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Star of Ice: Wtf? Burning Ambition and Star of Fire, you've never been in ScarClan! **

**Burning Ambition: …. **

**Star of Ice: Who's Star of Fire? **

**Star of Fire: I dunno, I found this chat room. **

**Dark Feathers: HI! I'm going to bed, and these computers are very strange. **

**Dark Wings: Yeah. Who's Burning Ambition? Someone I should know about? **

**Star of Fire: Yes! He's- **

_Sandy Storm has logged on_

**Sandy Storm: Go back to bed! You have a very long day tomorrow! **

**Star of Fire: Okay…****Later!**

_Sandy Storm has logged off _

_Star of Fire has logged off _

**Burning Ambition: I never need to sleep. It's bo-ring! **

_Burning Ambition has logged off to whine at other people _

**Blowing Blizzard: yeah, we should get going. It's hard making prophecies rhyme! **

**Azure Face: Yeah, bibi! **

_Blowing Blizzard has logged off to make prophecies  
_

_Azure Face has logged off to help  
_

_Dawning Cloud has logged off to run around  
_

**I rolled in Mint: See you, honey! **

**Star of Ice: Bye, mum, see you later. **

_I rolled in Mint has logged off _

**I'm a dead apprentice: See ya, sis! Say hi to ma! **

_I'm a dead apprentice has logged off _

**Feet of a rabbit: Bye-bye, Snowbird! I'll see you in your dreams! **

**Setting Heart: OMG! RABBITFOOT, NO!! **

_Feet of a rabbit has logged off _

**Dark Wings: The apprentices should be getting to bed, don't you think? **

**Awesome Authoress: If I want them to. **

**Apprentices: NOOOOOO!!! –All log off- **

**Star of Ice: That was quick. **

**Dark Feathers: Totally. **

_Tail of a fox has logged off to sleep _

_Bushy fur has logged off to sleep _

_Stream full of fish has logged off to "sleep" _

_A Wolf's tooth has logged off to party _

_Marked heart has logged off to keep the annoying brats from parting _

_Black Soaring Hawk has logged off to find her kit _

_Pouring Gray Rayne has logged off to hide from her mother _

_Setting Heart has logged off to sob _

_Flowering Calico has logged off to talk to her sister _

_Fang dripping with Venom has logged off to eat a mouse _

_Claws of a Lion has logged off to talk to Icestar _

_Watery fur has logged off to bask in the joy of existing again _

_Flying Trees has logged off to clean his ears _

_Scarred Face has logged off to complain at the apprentices _

_I have no claws has logged off to sit and stare at the wall _

_Wind in my ears has logged off to help find Raynekit _

**Star of Ice: Seems Lionclaw wants to talk to me, better see to that. **

**Dark Wings: Uhh…I'm going to sleep. **

_Star of Ice has logged off to hide from Lionclaw _

_Dark Wings has logged off to try to figure out who Star of Fire is _

**Awesome Authoress: Anything you want to talk about? **

**Dark Feathers: Uhhh…why'dcha give me an apprentice? **

**Awesome Authoress: Because you're cool. **

**Dark Feathers: Coolio! **

_Dark Feathers has logged off to log off _

_Optimistically Challenged has logged on _

**Optimistically Challenged: hey **

**Awesome Authoress: hey **

**Optimistically Challenged: seriously**

**Awesome Authoress: yes **

**Optimistically Challenged : kewlz g2g **

**Awesome Authoress: kk **

**Optimistically Challenged: Why were u chattin w/ cats? **

**Awesome Authoress: No reason. **

_Optimistically Challenged has logged off to contemplate life and the Beatles _

_Awesome Authoress just got inspiration, so she has logged off._

**Opimistically Challenged is my friend from school, or Woof is Woof. Either or. **

**Uhh...if you can name every characer and who they are in the story, you'll get a sneak peek into Of Daffodils and Darkness. Again. Wheee!**

**Aneis**_  
_


	27. A Speech

**Yay short chapter!**

Slipping into her den, Icestar was confronted by a few cats, namely, anyone who got an apprentice. Pelts of different shades, like swirling flowers and leaves, surrounded her. She held her head high, but a small growl coursed through her throat-this was her den, not theirs.

"Icestar, why did you choose the apprentices the way you did? Paleflower wishes to not have an prentice, and Shadowfeather was just made a warrior," quipped a cat. Paleflower nodded.

"Icestar, we have lived long and I wish to rest for many moons till I join StarClan. You are more fit than I am, sister, I beg, I cannot take on an apprentice. Give your son to a more fit warrior, I cannot do it." Paleflower was really pleading, desperation in her eyes.

"Sister, you are as young as I am, you still have much life left in you. You _will_ train Snowpaw, if I can train yet another apprentice, so can you." Raising her head and puffing her coat out slightly, she continued, "As for the rest of you, I chose the apprentices. Goldenpaw wants to take the road to be a medicine cat, and whom else but Fawnpelt would teach her? Lionclaw is brave and strong, and he and Tigerpaw will be mentor and apprentice!" Her hackles rose even more, "Paleflower, you _will_ train Snowpaw, you still are young compared to others, you are vibrant and strong, and you are the right pair. Blazeheart! Rosepaw needs someone down to earth and wise, and you are the only cat to fill that job!" Her yowling filled the cave, and the other shrunk back.

"Mooncloud, I expected better of you! You are the only one who could train Stillpaw, you are patient and wise, you will do your duty! Sunfang has proven himself, you saw him in the battle!" her blue eyes were wild and glancing around the den. "Blackwing has trained many apprentices that have become fine warriors, and Shadowfeather, she and Sweetpaw need each other to do the best they can!" finishing her speech, Icestar screeched, "Get out!"

The others frantically rushed out of the den, afraid of their leader. No one dared to doubt Icestar again, they were too afraid.

**Icestar: They were very annoying!**

**Yes, I'm sure they were. Now, shoo! I have to write another chapter!**

**Aneis**


	28. Thunder and Lightning clash

**Go fillers!**

"No, Thunderpaw, I know what you're trying to do!" said an exasperated Blackwing, "If you show that you're aiming for my head, all I have to do is jump out of your way!"

This time, aiming for Blackwing's feet, Thunderpaw whipped around and missed Blackwing, much to the mentor's surprise. The surprise doubled when he tried to grasp the apprentice, but missed, falling into a perfectly laid trap, so Thunderpaw could bat at his mentor's stomach.

"Ha, take that! I know what's I'm doing!" Thunderpaw caterwauled. "I will be the best warrior ScarClan has ever seen!"

"I don't know about that, Lightningpaw is getting very good," interrupted Icestar, coming into the training hollow, "Let's have a fight, and see who wins." Icestar prodded her daughter forward.

Circling Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw lashed out with sheathed claws. Thunderpaw quickly ducked and tried to pin her, but she wriggled away. Trying to do the same trick he pulled on Blackwing, the tom gasped when Lightningpaw easily squirmed around and pinned him instead.

"En't so tough, are ya?" Lightningpaw sneered. If she was in battle, she could easily kill him, ripping through his throat. She got a disapproving look from her mother, so she stepped off her brother.

"Lightningpaw, that was superb, but why, I ask, are you talking like a city cat?" Lightningpaw hunched down on the ground, gazing with pleading eyes.

"I, uh, was talking with a few of them? They taught me that!" Icestar frowned. "And Smoke's cool, he helps me so much!"

"Lightningpaw, I forbid you to talk to the city cats! They are bloodthirsty and evil, especially those cats…"Icestar shuddered, a hard thing to have happen.

Blackwing sighed, but prodded his apprentice. "Alright, lets work on those fighting moves again, and maybe later we can go hunting, does that sound good?"

Thunderpaw beamed and nodded, and they picked themselves up and started circling again. Lightningpaw and Icestar threw themselves into the mock-fight, laughing and having a wonderful time.

**Yeah, it was a filler, but the next chapter will be important!**

**Stelmaria (a.k.a Aneis)**


	29. A StarClan discussion

**Yay! Another Chapter! Whoot! Sorry for not updating for a LONG time, heh heh...**_  
_

_In StarClan… _

_A small white-tan she-cat walked to the pool, gazing down into its sapphire depths. A large black cat joined her, and soon other followed, until there was a large gathering of cats, larger than usual. _

_The black cat raised his head, signaling the others to be silent. "Here, this night, the warrior ancestors from the other Clans have joined us, as you can see." There were a few murmurings all around, but the cat continued, "They have agreed to come to our territory, to discuss to future." _

_ The others waited, but when no one stepped forward from the other StarClan, Blizzardstar spoke again, "Will _someone_ please come and talk?" he growled. _

_A dark gray she-cat stepped forward, and a __tortoiseshell she-cat did too. The leaders did not step forward, so the gray cat started talking, "Please, ScarClan ancestors, there is a fight brewing between our Clans. If we cannot stop it, we are all doomed." _

_Blizzardstar interrupted, "Why are your leaders not talking?" he hissed. _

_The tortoiseshell answered his question, "Blizzardstar, there is something very wrong with StarClan. A few of our most powerful leaders have been reborn so they can hide and try to help on the earth. The cats of the Dark Forest are also preparing a fight; they tore a hole in StarClan, and stole cats. They have been doing this to us for a few moons." _

_"Spottedleaf, why can't we warn our Clans?" Mintbelly asked, a worried expression on her face. Other cats asked the same question, murmuring to each other. _

_Yellowfang chose to answer, "Mintbelly, there are many possibilities. We grow weak from attacks, and don't have the power. Or, Dark Forest cats have been reborn, too, into our Clans once again. There could be non-believers, there are many possibilities for why we cannot tell them." _

_Blizzardstar scowled, deep in concentration. He was about to speak when a screech was heard. A huge tabby tom ran into the center of the clearing, and hissed. Other cats started to run, getting ready to attack him, but were too late. He grabbed Spottedleaf, and her screeching could be heard, "Tigerstar! Let me go!" _

_Yellowfang sighed, and ordered cats to pursue him, but they wouldn't go into the Dark Forest. Spottedleaf's screaming and Tigerstar's cackling was all that could be heard. _

_"Well, Blizzardstar, you see our troubles." Yellowfang mewed. She shook her head in dismay, and saw Blizzardstar and Mintbelly snarling. She backed away, alarmed. _

_"Would you not even go after your own medicine cat? If you _weaklings_ can't enter the Dark Forest, ScarClan cats can. Rabbitfoot, Skypaw, Quicktail, Dawncloud, after Spottedleaf!" Blizzardstar yowled. The mentioned cats started running to the entrance, but were stopped by two burly warriors. They feinted and dodged, running around the ShadowClan cats. _

_A golden tom stepped forward, snarling, hackles raised, "Blizzardstar, your rudeness shall not be punished! How dare you send an apprentice to where no StarClan cat has gone before? And weaklings? You are the weaklings!" other cats murmured in agreement. _

_Mintbelly ran forward with a screech, knocking Lionheart off his feet. Her claws raked into his side, and silver blood streamed from the many claw marks. Yellowfang watched in horror, until she and a silver she-cat pulled them apart. _

_Yellowfang walked forward, and the rest of the four Clans hissed and spat, their hackles raised and tails lashing, "Blizzardstar, I am truly ashamed of you. Your own warrior, attacking, during the full moon!" _

_Blizzardstar spat in the gray cat's face, "I don't care. This meeting is over, let it be war upon you all!" the ScarClan cats nodded, and the four Clans walked away, many silver paw prints etched across the camp. _

_Mintbelly sighed, "Oh, Blizzardstar, what will we do?"_

**Now, we have a three way war in StarClan? I think? I dunno, I put Tiggerstar! Yay, go Tiggerstar!**_  
_


	30. Do not Dwell in the Past

**Ehmehgawd! I haven't updated for, erm, a month. Sorry about that...heh heh. I've been busy with other stories, so when they come out YOU BETTER READ THEM! Here's a sneak peak into Icestar's life.**

Tossing and turning, memories flashed to Icestar in her sleep. Her blue eyes flickered, reminding her not to dwell in the past.

--

Icepaw smiled, she would become a warrior today! Her sleek brown-and-white pet was groomed until it shone. Lionpaw, Palepaw, and Quickpaw would get their warrior names, and earn the respect of their whole clan, along with her.

--

Blizzardstar called the Clan together, and they formed in the middle of the camp, the four apprentices smiling and waiting for their names to be called. Blizzardstar nodded to Icepaw.

"Icepaw, step forward. I Blizzardstar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked, joy prickling at his eyes.

"I do!" replied Icepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your spirit and your temper, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan." Resting his muzzle on Icestorm's head, Icestorm licked Blizzardstar's shoulder and ran to sit by the warriors.

--

Lionclaw and Icestorm sat by each other, tails entwined, purring while sitting vigil in the night. Content and happy, they sighed. He licked her ear, and she giggled like an apprentice again. He whispered something, and she glared, trying to remind him to be silent.

He whispered again, and she said something back. Quicktail walked by, only to find the two new warriors sitting by each other. A small bit of jealousy nibbled at his eyes. He said nothing; he would be a good warrior, even if they wouldn't.

--

"Hey, Icestorm, want to go hunting with me?" Quicktail asked, lust seething out of his eyes. Icestorm jumped away and hissed, running to be by Lionclaw. He stepped in front of her, baring his teeth and hissing. Quicktail was silent again; this was not how Lionclaw usually acted.

"I guess not, then, you piece of foxdung!" he seethed. Icestorm quickly jumped over Lionclaw, to his dismay, and slashed Quicktail over the ear. Blood spurted from the wound, and his eyes narrowed. She got ready to spring upon him again when Blizzardstar intervened.

"What's this?" his voice rumbled, "Two of my warriors, fighting against each other? This is not right. Icestorm, stay in the nursery, and help the queens with the kits, and Quicktail, you will bring back twice as much prey as before." Blizzardstar nodded to tell the warriors to go to their duties.

--

The kits played, tussling with each other and Icestorm's tail. She smiled, and Larchflower silently thanked the young she-cat for taking care of her kits. The black tom was quieter, and the black-and-white she-kit was very vibrant and enthusiastic. They tackled Icestorm, and she laughed.

The black tom sleepily waddled up to Larchflower and started to snooze. The queen called for Brightkit to join her. The kit curled up next to her brother, and Larchflower started talking, "Icestorm, will you ever have kits?"

The young warrior paused, thinking, but answered, "I really don't know." She meant her words truly, she saw how much of a hassle kits were, but she also saw Larchflower and her kits as a happy family.

Larchflower whispered, "How about Lionclaw, he's strong, brave, and you seem like the perfect couple." Icestorm laughed, but seeing the kits move, she tuned it down to a giggle.

"Yes, that would be nice, Larchflower, it would be nice…."

--

"Oh, StarClan, something's wrong!" Bluepaw wailed. The medicine cat apprentice grabbed more herbs and made a rush to the nursery. Another shriek filled the air, and an agitated, golden cat paced around the entrance. Another yowl was heard, and he winced.

Inside, Icestorm's breaths were shallow and she was on the verge of fainting. There was blood all around, and an old cat loomed in front of her, not doing anything. He smiled, and watched her writhe in pain. Bluepaw pushed him out of the way, and the large tabby tom retaliated with a blow to his apprentice's head. At that moment, Blizzardstar reached into the nursery and pulled out the wriggling medicine cat.

Bluepaw hurried to try to help Icestorm, but it was too late. She birthed two kits, but they lay still, not breathing. Icestorm looked them over with sadness in her eyes, and looked away again.

--

Icestar awoke, gasping, wondering why her mind chose to let her see back into her past. Her kits…Lionclaw…Larchflower…she settled her head back in between her paws and slept again.

**Okay, so now you'll see some of what's been keeping me from this. Liked the chapter? Sorry about it being short, erm...yeah. I'm working on the story below with a friend of mine, Red. Read it, if you want. This is just the prolouge.  
**

**The Street Rat Chronicals**

It was a dark and dismal day, the kind that you stay inside instead of visiting local museums, like the Louvre, which was exactly what the orphanage of the Latin section was doing. Sure, pictures like the Mona Lisa always seemed to smile, but even they would frown if they could see the face of one certain girl, in the back of the line, barely listening to Mademoiselle Barret, explaining about how the Moulin Rouge should not be sneaked into, mainly to two little boys.

The girl had long, flowing, strait black hair, and shocking green eyes, she was rather short and bony. She looked around, trying to admire the art, and partly trying to catch the eye a certain brown-haired boy at the front of the line. His name was Jack. Really Jacques, but he preferred Jack. Every time he looked up, she looked away, again "admiring" Toulouse Lautrec's Moulin Rouge girls.

A shout was heard, ripping through the silence of the museum. "Stop, thief!" A burly security guard hurdled past, knocking aside several startled patrons. Being short suddenly had its good effects. She saw a tall, bony girl scamper through the legs of the people, much the dismay of the guard. Suddenly, the tall girl knocked over one of the orphans, and threw a purse onto it, and melted into the crowd, pretending to look with shock and dismay at the crying "thief."

The crying little girl started calling a name, quietly at first, but it soon turned into a long brawl, "Violet!" The black haired girl fought her way through the jostling crowd to help her little sister, still trying to keep one eye on the thief. The tall girl's blue eyes seemed like chips of ice, unfeeling and unemotional. After getting her sister to her feet, she noticed that Jack was looking at her. She immediately looked away, but in the short time that she had seen him, she knew that he had smiled. In euphoria, she forgot about the thief, and when she tried to look for her again, she was gone.

**Yeash...I'll try to write more. I'll put up "The Race of the Rising Sun" soon. Toodles!  
**


	31. Author's Note Time

**Well people, instead of doing another chapter, I did a "20 things you never knew about ScarClan"! It's a new story, not a chapter, so I'm just telling y'all. M'kay? Okay!**

**The Tigress**


End file.
